My Lover is a Thief- Kol
by helloimkim
Summary: Kol was chosen by the mysterious man in the corner to babysit Elena as she 'assists' the rest of the Black Foxes, a ring of thieves, in the quest to discover the mystery of the ring. Sequel to My Lover is a Thief. All human. Kolena.
1. Chapter 1

_**MAKE SURE YOU READ MY LOVER IS A THIEF BEFORE YOU READ THIS!**_

* * *

**Hello my lovely bookworms! This is the Kol version of My Lover is a Theif! This is what would happen if the man in the corner assigned Kol to 'baby-sit' Elena. If you haven't read My Lover is a Theif yet, and you would like to read this, I advice that you read it first, to avoid confusion and such. I will be doing Damon, Elijah and Klaus' POV's in other stories shortly.**

**xoxo**

**Enjoy(:**

**Got questions? Ask me via PM! **

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Kol, you can take care of Elena." The man said to him who looked at me carefully, keeping his expression neutral.

"Elena, my name is Mikael. I'm kind of like the co-leader-Klaus being the other leader." He smirked. Mikael was an older man, probably in his forties or fifties. He had frown lines and lots of wrinkles, so I was leaning towards fifties. He had brown hair and a light mustache and beard like Klaus.

Kol stepped forward and smirked at me, "I'll show you to my room." He reached for my arm to gently lead me but I gawked at him. "I don't get my own room?"

Mikael rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh, about that…since our facilities are…limited we don't have enough room for another guest. Kol's room is very spacious though, and I'm sure there's enough room for you." He smiled awkwardly and made a motion with his hands. I furrowed my brows but felt strong hands push me towards Kol. I stumbled forward and almost fell to the floor, but Kol caught me just in time. I looked up at him and blushed, his eyes raging with intensity. I stood up and stepped away from him quickly.

"Lead the way," I said, still trying to gain my composure. He smiled and we walked out of the room we were in and over to an elevator. He pressed the up button and waited. I kept my tired eyes trained on my shoes, not wanting to converse with my 'babysitter'. I heard a ding and we shuffled into the elevator. I glanced up at him, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Can we get my things tomorrow?" I asked quietly, glancing at the elevator. Kol's room appeared to be on the 4th floor.

He looked at me with those intense eyes of his and said, "It all depends on what Mikael or Klaus say. For now, we'll make you a bed and you can get some sleep."

I stared at his eyes for a moment, before looking away, back to my shoes. "Fine."

We finally arrived at the 4th floor and we got off the elevator. We were in a small windowless room, the average size of a handicapped bathroom. The elevator door shut and I immediately fought off claustrophobia. There were two doors in the room. One had a K on it, and the other a D.

Kol stepped forward and unlocked the door. He opened it and walked in, not bothering to hold it open for me. I scoffed and pushed open the door. The entrance was inside a little hallway and the hallway led to a living room, with two doors connecting it. There was an entrance on the same side of the wall we just came in, and one on the far wall. It was extremely dark in the room, and the only way I could see was from the light filtering in from the door across the room. I squinted and followed him across the room, watching out for any furniture.

_I really hated stubbing my toes._

We went through the door way and into the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was pretty small, with just a refrigerator, an oven, microwave, little bit of countertop space and- a coffee maker. I sighed at the thought of caffeine. I was sure to need it in the morning.

"Elena." His voice broke through my thoughts as I stood sleepily in the doorway. "Are you coming?"

I nodded sleepily, following him into the adjoining room. He furrowed his brows and shook his head, a faint smirk evident on his lips.

We stepped into the room where the light was coming from. It was his room…in the middle of the room sat a four-poster mahogany bed, with a bookshelf to the right and a flat screen TV to the right. I saw a small closet peeking out next to the bookshelf, and newspaper clippings pinned up on the door.

_It must be their robberies._

The room was pretty ordinary, the white walls just adding to the effect.

"You can sleep in my room for the time being." He tossed a bag on the floor near his closet and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'you aren't sleeping with me!'.

"I do own a couch, princess." He said my name sarcastically as he continued to walk out of the room.

"That's not my name!" I called to him angrily.

"You sure thought so when you were admiring that tiara at the museum!" he called back and I blushed a deep red. He was watching me even before he saved me?

I didn't reply and I heard him laugh. I scowled and kicked off my shoes, climbing into the foreign king-size bed, wishing I was home and this was all a dream.

I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally drifting off to sleep.

I was in the white room again, but this time, there was a person far away, walking towards me slowly.

"_Elena." I heard someone whisper and I whirled around in surprise. No one was there._

"_Elena." I heard it again and I looked around warily. It sounded as if they were close enough to kiss my ear. _

_The figure was closer now, and I saw it was an old man. He looked familiar in some way and I squinted at him._

"_Great-Grandpa Jon?" I gaped at him, running towards the old man._

_He spoke and I felt my heart tug. "I'm not that great, Elena." _

_I found myself smiling and hugged him gently. I knew that I met him once when I was a baby, but I couldn't remember our meeting at all._

_I was still beaming at him when I pulled back._

"_How are you here? Why are you here?" I asked in exasperation._

_Jon wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve, and it was that simple movement that caused me to really take him in, study his features._

_He was tan and wrinkly, with little circle glasses perched upon his nose. He had a strong jaw despite his age, and was about the same height as me. He wore a simple blue button-up shirt and dark slacks, giving the room the tiniest amount of color. He rubbed his temple again then spoke, "I cannot tell you everything. I can tell you that your new…acquaintances… don't mean you any harm. They have the best intentions, but they know not what unlocking the secret of the ring with cause…" he trailed off dramatically and I turned my head to the side._

"_The ring-your ring- the one that I was wearing, has secrets? It seemed like just an ordinary ring!" _

_Jon nodded and turned his head to the white 'sky'. "It is going to be time for you to awaken in a few moments. I can hear the boy you are staying with move around. I love you, Elena. I trust that you'll know what to do with the ring and its secrets."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head. "I chose you for a reason."_

Light filled my vision and I groaned, rolling over and burying my head into a hard object. I sighed in the sudden darkness I was met with a chuckle.

_Kol._

I gasped and scooted back quickly, rolling off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, standing up slowly.

Kol still laughed and looked at me with mirth in his eyes.

"Sorry, princess, you looked so peaceful I couldn't help it."

I glared at him. "That's NOT my name, fox."

He smirked at his new nickname and popped up off the bed and went into the kitchen. I smelt bacon and eggs a moment later and I eagerly followed him.

"And- breakfast is ready." He finished as I sat at his small table and waited for him to place the scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me.

He sat down across from me with his own plate and I eyed my own warily.

"Don't worry I didn't put anything except love into it." He chuckled and I scrunched up my nose. "I couldn't drug you either, Mikael would have a fit."

A faint frown drifted across his face and I noticed he was more relaxed when it was just the two of us, none of his friends around to influence him.

I took a bite and spoke a moment later, "I thought Klaus was the leader?"

He ate his breakfast in silence for a moment. "Don't let Mikael hear you say that. He only says Nik is the other leader because he'll have a fit otherwise. Very big ego, my brother."

I chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

_His brother?_

I opened my mouth to ask a question but his voice beat mine to it.

"And yes, we are related-technically- Elijah, Nik, Mikael and I. Mikael is Elijah and I's step-father. We have the same mother…"

Kol trailed off sadly and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled before taking a bite.

"What would you know about death and loss princess?" he sneered at me, biting into his bacon viciously.

"My father died in a car accident when I was a sophomore…my mother is in an insane asylum. My brother is doing and dealing drugs, talking about dropping out of college. He won't listen to anything I say."

I take a huge bite of food so I won't have to speak any more and he just stares at me, sadness lingering in his eyes. "I-I didn't know that."

I swallowed. "He's only 19, and his life is already crazy. He was in 8th grade when dad died. He took it hard. Dad promised he'd take Jeremy to the batting cage that night, but Jeremy blew him off and went to a party. Dad was driving home from work when a drunk driver slammed into him and he went off Wickery Bridge…" my voice faltered. "He thinks it's his fault …Dad was coming to get me from a friends house…he never arrived."

"Didn't you tell…your brother…that it wasn't anyone's fault?"

I snorted. "Of course I did."

I took the last bite of food and Kol took our plates to the sink, washing them off and putting them into his small dishwasher.

I heard the front door open and Damon walked in.

"Hello Kol." He nodded at Kol and leaned against the doorframe. His eyes finally drifted over to me and he stared at me for a moment before nodding once and turning around.

"Mikael says its time." The door shut and I stared at Kol's back.

"Time for what?" I demanded as soon as he was turned around.

"Mikael can explain better than I can, princess. Go get your shoes." His voice was stern and wasn't as happy and carefree as it was before. I shivered and nodded slowly, heading back into his room for my shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This story is a big thanks to serina1944 for bugging me about slacking off and not updating! I've had some major writers block with Kol and Jeremy dying. [TVD writers are freaking pissing me off!]**

**Enjoy (;**

* * *

I opened the bedroom door and looked around for my shoes, finally finding them at the foot of the bed. I slipped them on quickly and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hurry up, Princess." I heard Kol call.

I exited the room immediately and walked to his side. He muttered under his breath and I scowled, staring at the floor.

_Is it possible that every guy is bi-polar? I think Kol woke up on the wrong side of the couch this morning…_ I thought with another scowl.

We went into the elevator and Kol pushed the 1st floor button. The elevator jolted and down we went. What seemed like an eternity later, we stepped out of the elevator and into the main room.

"Good morning Elena!" Mikael called from a seat in the far corner. "Kol." He nodded at Kol. He was sitting in the corner again, with a cup of coffee in his hand, and a newspaper in the other.

I looked around the room, but no one else was downstairs yet. "Kol said you needed to talk to me."

I spoke up and walked over to Mikael and sat down across from him. A devilish grin spread across his face, his skin wrinkling up exactly where the wrinkles were.

_Something tells me his devilish grin is extremely infamous…_I thought to myself.

"Yes, that is correct." He took a sip of his coffee and folded up his newspaper, setting it on his lap. "Like we said last night, you will be staying here with us for a while. We can't have you running off to the police screaming out our names."

I rolled my eyes. "What do I do about work? Mr. Saltzman will get suspicious if I just up and quit right after the Black Foxes rob his museum."

"Call Mr. Saltzman and tell him you're scared to go back to work, and ask him-no, tell him-that you're going to take a break for a couple of weeks." Klaus spoke, and I turned to watch him and Damon step off the elevator.

"Good morning son," Mikael said, and nodded to him. I saw Kol scowl out of the corner of my eye and Klaus mimicked the scowl. "Step-son." He corrected with a roll of his eyes.

Kol and Damon spoke in hushed tones for a moment before they walked off into some other room. Klaus took a seat next to his stepfather and they both stared curiously at me.

"Kol will take you to your home today to pick up some things." The elder said, and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"So, when are you guys going to tell me why you need my fingers?" I wiggled my fingers in the air and turned my head curiously to the side.

Mikael smiled and got up. "All in good time, curious kitten." He smirked down at me as he went into the same room that Kol and Damon had gone into a few moments before.

Klaus and I sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. "Um, where did they go?"

Klaus' eyes slowly moved towards the door, and then back to me. A mysterious smile spread across his face. "That's just the mess hall and the blueprint room." He shrugged and got up too, motioning for me to follow him. I got up reluctantly and followed.

Later, at my apartment.

Kol idly skimmed my bookshelf in my bedroom as he waited for me to get some things together.

I kept self-consciously glancing at the handsome man standing at my bookshelf, his hand a mere two feet away from my journal.

I tried my best to stay focused on the matter at hand-packing things that I would need for my 'week long visit' as Mikael had put it.

My eyes skimmed the black duffel bag on the bed in front of me.

_Underwear, bras, pajamas, shirts, pants, sweats, belts, socks, shoes, makeup, blow-dryer, straightener…_I unzipped the side pocket and checked off the items in my mental checklist.

Soap, shampoo, toothpaste/brush, hair brush, comb, acne care, toiletries…

The list went on and on as I nervously packed anything I thought I would need. My hands shook as I zipped shut my bag, nervously eyeing the pocketknife I had slipped into the almost secret pocket on the inside of the bag. I looked over at Kol, who had just discovered what I feared most-my journal.

"No! That's private!" I ran over to him and snatched it out of his hands. Clutching the book to my chest, I walked over to my bag and slipped it into the other side pocket, zipping it shut.

"So the princess has a diary?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows and his eyes locked on the pouch my diary was contained in.

"No! It's a journal, not a diary." I insisted while I tried to heave my heavy bag on my shoulder.

He sighed and walked over to me, pushing me out of the way somewhat roughly. "Here." He picked it up with one arm and slung it over his muscular shoulder with ease. "Holy-! What do you have in here? Bricks?" he smirked down at me as I shook my head.

_Snap out of it Elena! This 'muscular man' aimed a gun at you not even 24 hours ago! He's not hot or sexy! _I told myself forcefully, repeating _he has a gun _over and over in my head like a mantra.

We made our way out of my apartment and my hands shook still as I slipped the key in my lock and locked it.

"I need to tell the landlord that I'm going to be gone for a while." I announced as we stepped into the makeshift lobby.

"I'll tell her." He insisted and I could see suspicion in his eyes.

_Geez, this guy is untrusting. _ I scoffed and mumbled "Fine," as we walked to her office and knocked.

Jenna, my sweet landlord who was probably in her early thirties answered.

"Oh, Hi Elena! Who's this handsome young man you have with you?" She wiggled her eyes and looked at Kol.

"I'm Kollin." Kol said smoothly, reaching out to shake her hand. "Elena and I are going on a trip for a few weeks, so she won't be in her room."

I forced a smile on my face as Kol looked down at me with a fake smile. I nodded in agreement.

"Aww! Well isn't that just sweet!" Jenna gushed as she smiled at me. "You guys have fun and be safe, okay?"

I nodded and smiled back at her. "Okay, thanks Jenna!"

We waved and went back to Kol's car.

"Kollin? Really?" I asked him as I climbed into his front seat.

He shrugged and handed me a pair of blacked-out sunglasses.

"It works." He simply said and I sighed as I took the sunglasses and put them on. The glasses' unwelcoming darkness over took me and I felt Kol's hand touch my chin.

Goosebumps traveled up and down my arms. He moved my head so it was facing forward- a bit forcefully I might add- and said, "Keep your head like this, and don't you dare try to peek."

I nodded and sighed, resting my head against the headrest and trying not to let my head droop. We drove in silence for a good ten minutes before I felt the car come to a stop.

"You can open your eyes now." His lips brushed my ear and I jumped, moving away from him instantly.

He laughed and I took off the glasses. We were in some sort of parking garage with only four other cars settled in the big, dark, concrete room.

We climbed out of the car and Kol grabbed my duffel out of the back seat. We made our way around the corner, and I yelped and stopped in my tracks as I almost ran into Elijah, who was leaning against the wall, looking as dangerous as ever. I gasped as my heart thudded dangerously in my chest. I looked up at Elijah's mocha eyes. They were tinged with humor, and a slight smirk drifted across his features.

"Easy there." He murmured and stepped aside, revealing an elevator.

I blushed and stepped into the elevator. Kol came around the corner with a smirk on his face, obviously hearing my yelp of surprise.

My face was red still as they both stepped into the elevator and pushed a button.

I slipped my iPod out of my pocket and fiddled with it, hoping that it was charged so I could play a game or something to fill the awkward silence.

I felt a hard body shove me against the wall.

"What is that? Give it to me! NOW" Elijah's hands were pinning me against the cold metal wall, and he stared at the object in my hand. Kol walked around us and grabbed it, inspecting it.

"Easy Elijah. It's just an iPod." He said, gently pulling Elijah off of me. My heart thudded in my chest in fear as his intense eyes stared down at me for a moment before pulling away.  
Kol handed me back my iPod as the door opened again. We stepped out into Elijah's hall and he stepped outside and the door shut, moving up two floor before it opened at our floor, and we stepped out into the small room. I waited for Kol to unlock the door as I flipped through the pages of games warily glancing at the low battery.


	3. Chapter 3

Its rubbish, ik.

* * *

Kol handed me back my iPod as the door opened again. We stepped out into Elijah's hall and he stepped outside and the door shut, moving up two floor before it opened at our floor, and we stepped out into the small room. I waited for Kol to unlock the door as I flipped through the pages of games warily glancing at the low battery.

"Someone's had too much coffee today!" Kol said in a slightly singsong voice as we stepped into his apartment.

"He's not like this everyday, is he?" Kol's chocolate eyes looked down at me.

"Only on his bad days." He shrugged and went into what I assumed was his spare room.

It was the door adjacent to the front door, and I was curious to find out how it was decorated. He pushed it opened and stepped in, tossing the duffel bag on the ground. I cleared my throat and he got out of the way so I could enter. I stepped in behind him, and he smirked as I stumbled over a lump in the carpet. I fell towards him, and he caught me gently.

I stared up at him in surprise, and a grin continued to dance over his perfect lips.

"Easy there, princess."

His words shook me out of my stupor and I slipped my 'defenses' up and walked around him to take in the room.

I took a deep breath and the scent of fresh linen and cleaning supplies met my nose. I glanced around the room. It was definitely brand new. The walls were painted a sky blue, and the floor was carpeted with plush looking gray carpet. I leaned against the doorframe and looked around. Across from where I was standing, situated against the back wall, was a simple bed, a bit smaller than a queen size. Two nightstands were on either side of the bed, each with a simple lamp centered in the middle. To my left, I noticed a big window with an amazing view of the city, and a bookshelf covered in books and other knick-knacks. I took another look to my right, and noticed a tiny closet and to the left of that, an oak dresser with six drawers. Above the dresser was a simple circle mirror, the only thing keeping the blue walls truly bare.

"Well? Does it meet the princess's standards?" Kol asked, his eyes dancing.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "It'll do."

His face slipped back into a nonchalant look and he shrugged back. "Whatever. I'll let you unpack."

He left the room moments after, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed. _This room was so nice, I should've been more grateful…it's not your room in your apartment, though…_part of me whispered and I scowled, picking up my duffel bag, throwing it on the bed. I studied the comforter for a moment. It was a simple white one, with dark blue pillows for décor.

Unzipping the duffel, I dug through my clothes, separating them by type. I re-folded all my sweats and pajamas and slipped them into the top drawer of the dresser. I put my tanks into the second drawer, jeans into the third, undergarments into the forth, shoes into the fifth, and threw my bathroom stuff into the sixth. I glanced at the final pile of shirts and dresses that I grabbed on a whim. I walked over to the closet and peered inside. It was empty, and the only means of organizing my clothes was a rod for hangers. Glancing down on the ground, I noticed a box of hangers.

_Good. _I smiled to myself and hung up the clothes, pushing the dresses to one side, and the shirts to the other. I went back over to my empty duffel bag and swallowed nervously.

_What should I do with the pocketknife?_ I wondered, glancing around the room for a decent hiding spot.

The bag was completely empty, and I had already plugged my iPod into the wall and slipped my diary under the mattress.

_I'll just leave it in here…_ I decided, throwing the bag onto the floor of the closet.

I picked up the picture frame off my-_the_- bed and set it on the nightstand, smiling at our family portrait.

Jeremy, Mom, Dad and I were all smiling ear-to-ear. It was taken a while back, when we took our family vacation to the beach. I ran my thumb across Dad's face and frowned.

I'd been organizing and unpacking my room for around an hour. I glanced at the window, and noticed that the sun was low in the sky. My stomach grumbled, reminding me I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and I walked over to the door. I twisted the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

_Locking me in, seriously? _ I rolled my eyes and pressed my ear against the door.

I heard voices, but I couldn't make them out. Sighing, I pulled away and went to look at the bookshelf.

Like the front room, it was lined with all sorts of books.


	4. Sorry xx

I am on semi/mostly-permanent hiatus, sorry my lovelies, I hate TVD now because of Elena, and the only reason I watch it now is because of Damon, Elijah, and Klaroline. Check my profile for more details, and my twitter account is ordinaryxxgirl , i update that regularly for all my 1D fanfiction I write on quotev. [No, I am not a directioner, I just find it amusing to work with the 1D boys/characters]

I feel terrible for letting all my wonder readers down, but I've sat here and racked my brain to try to figure out what should come next, but to no avail. I have absolutely no want to write these stories, and I'm really sad about that. I loved writing TVD fanfiction, and spend a good 6 months writing.

Love you all.

xoxo

kim


End file.
